The One Time Beer was the Best Thing Ever
by live4fiction
Summary: Rosie is going on a date with her boyfriend of one year, Two-Bit Matthews. But will there be a little surprise on this special date? Read and find out. I don't own The Outsiders or Rosie, just the plot.


(A/N: Ok, this is a Two Bit/OC one shot for Dark Gambler using her own OC. if you want a one shot to, just pm me the details and I will try to do it. Enjoy!)

**Rosie's POV**

Brushing my long red hair was such a hassle, but I wanted to look perfect for tonight. See, my boyfriend, Keith "Two-Bit" Matthews, was taking me out tonight, and he told me to dress nice. Since he literally never asked me to do that, I really wanted to get dolled up. After my hair was finally brushed, I put it up into a braid that went over my shoulder. I also applied some dark green eyeshadow to make my already green eyes really pop. I didn't have any other makeup, besides eyeshadow, since my drunkard of a father is spends all my mother's hard earned money down the toilet.

My little brother, Daniel, was out with the Curly Shepard so I didn't have to worry about him talking to Two. Stepping in front of the mirror, I felt fabulous. I was wearing a sparkly, light green top as well as a knee length black skirt, with black gladiator sandals. Oh, I really hope Two likes it. I walk downstairs to the living room and see my mother nervously writing something on a piece of paper. "Mama, I'm goin' out," I say, walking by her. "uh huh, have a nice time dear," She says softly. I sigh, walking out of the front door and closing it behind me. She has never been the most...emotional person ever, but I know she at least tries, not like that drunk I call a dad.

Shivering, I start the walk to Two's house. I start thinking of all the times we have had together and I smile, remembering all the mischief we caused. Apparently, I walked a ways while daydreaming so here I was at his house already. My palms start to sweat and I nervously wipe them on my skirt. With trembling hands, I walk up the steps to his front door, and hesitantly knock.

His mother opened the door, "Hello Rosie dear. How are you doing?" "H-hello . Good, and y-yourself?" I stutter slightly, still nervous about seeing Two. "Great! I 'll get Keith. KEITH! Rosie is here!" She sceams down the hall to his room. He stumbles out of his room and I see him trying to fix his tie. Wait, tie? I look him up and down and he is wearing a nice shirt and tie, with jeans and sneakers. His hair is in its usual mess, but I think he looks adorable. "Hey Rosie! Bye mom," He says, grabbing my hand and closing the door. He drags me a good distance before really looking at me. His jaw drops and I blush. He has never seen me wear a skirt before and I am guessing he is surprised. "Golly,you look beautiful darling," Two says, making my blush ten times worse.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Two," I say teasingly. No it's his turn to blush. I giggle abit before he grins at me and drags me somewhere. "Two, watch out! We almost stepped on like, ten cracks!" I yell at him, my superstitious side taking over. He laughs at me, "Do you really believe that darling?" I huff a little, "Yes, yes I do." H ejust smiles and shakes his before continuing, a little more cautiously this time.

We finally stop and my breath is taken away. "Do you like it?" Two says grinning, which I return. "Like it? I love it!" I say wrapping my arms around his neck. He set up an adorable picnic under a tree, on top of a small hill. It looked amazing with the setting sun. We sat down and Two pulled out some pasta from a picnic basket. "Pasta for *mia bella," He says making me laugh a little at his italian accent. "Let me guess, you asked Pony t teach you that?" I ask him, which he replies to with a shrug of his shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not."

We started to eat and I noticed to was trying to find a specific noodle, but I ignored it until I felt a tug at my own noodle. I keep eating but soon enough, I realize me and two have the same piece of pasta, and that could only lead to one thing. We got to the middle of the noodle and he picked my lips lightly, just making me blush the tiniest bit. We talked for the rest of the time, until the pasta was gone.

After throwing away the plates (they were paper by the way), Two pulled some chocolate cake from the basket. What was confusing me though was why there was one piece. Before I could ask, Two took a fork and jabbed it into the cake before pulling up a piece. "Open your mouth for a second," He says with a glint in his eye that I knew quite well. Opening my mouth, he fed me the little piece of cake, which might I add was delicious. We continued the process until half of the cake slice was gone. "Two," I say, taking out another fork. "Open up." he grins my way and opens his mouth for me to feed him.

Once the cake was gone, we cuddled for a while just looking at the horizon. This was the best date ever. Then he moved away for a second and when he moved back with something, I was not at all surprised. "Of course you would bring beer," I say, poking his sides a bit. H e just nods chuckling. "Yep and these beers are special. One of them has got a special something in 'em." He passes me one, and I sip it slowly, as to not get drunk. After talking for a bit more, I made it to the halfway point on the bottle. Suddenly, when I drank, something tasted like metal. I moved the offending piece to the side of my mouth and swallowed the rest of the beer in my mouth. Spitting it out into my hand I couldn't believe what was in my beer; it was a engagement ring.

"Guess you got the special something darling," Two says, smiling softly. He take my hand and makes us both stand before getting on one knee. "Rosie darling, I love you to the moon and back. Hell, I love you more than there are stars int eh sky!" He says, making tear come to my eyes. "And I want to be able to call you mine, so will you be my Minnie Mouse?" I jump into his arms while yelling, "Yes! A million times yes!"

He looks both relieved and extremely happy at the same time. He spins me around before placing a passionate kiss on my lips, which I return wholeheartedly. Maybe beer isn't a bad thing. Because at the moment, I love it. Just not as much as I love Two-Bit.

A/N: And that is that! Dark Gambler, I hope you like this and please, favorite, follow, and I will see you all...next time.


End file.
